


A Robot and a Hero

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiro just couldn’t get her out of his mind – from her soft hair to her bright eyes.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robot and a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentences of Chiro and Jinmay's friendship and romance.

**#01 - Comfort**  
When they realized that she wasn’t human, Chiro was there by her side during those long and painful hours.

 **#02 - Kiss**  
In the heat of battle, his lips met hers, finally touching after such a long wait.

 **#03 - Soft**  
Chiro just couldn’t get her out of his mind – from her soft hair to her bright eyes.

 **#04 - Pain**  
As she watched him lay on his bed in the MedBay, she could only think of what it might feel like.

 **#05 - Potatoes**  
No matter what he said, Jinmay always made sure to add potatoes in some form onto his plate – if only to get him to eat some vegetables.

 **#06 - Rain**  
Chiro watched the rain hit his window, his perfect date with Jinmay ruined.

 **#07 - Chocolate**  
He had once thought his best gift was chocolate – now it was her giving it to him, piece by piece.

 **#08 - Happiness**    
He could never get over her laugh, full of the happiness that she never knew.

 **#09 - Telephone**    
No matter how far they were in space, Chiro always tried to call her, even if he knew it might not go through.

 **#10 - Ears**    
'Such a delicate thing ears are,’ she thought, sweeping her tongue over one of his.

 **#11 - Name**    
The arguments of how to spell her name made many of the monkey team laugh at the young couple.

 **#12 - Sensual**  
Even if it was just a touch on the shoulder, Chiro could never forget the sensation of love that seemed to vibrate from her hands.

 **#13 - Death**  
They stood at the memorial for Antauri, hands clasped and eyes weeping, Jinmay being Chiro’s only lifeline.

 **#14 - Sex**  
No matter how many times he thought about it, he could never forget their first time.

 **#15 - Touch**  
His touch sent shivers down her spine, yet another new sensation for her.

 **#16 - Weakness**  
She thought she was strong, but knowing he was lost somewhere in the wilderness made her feel so powerless.

 **#17 - Tears**  
He swore he wouldn’t break down, but watching her form vanish as she left in search of her memories brought the tears.

 **#18 - Speed**  
Chiro sped up on the motorcycle, intent on keeping his date with Jinmay, even if he was two hours late, again.

 **#19 - Wind**  
The wind danced through her hair as they looked down upon Shuggazoom, watching at the lights twinkled on, one by one.

 **#20 - Freedom**  
With peace at last, Chiro could finally take Jinmay out on that long-awaited date, knowing that he wouldn’t be watched twenty-four seven.

 **#21 - Life**  
The day their little girl was born made them even happier, even closer than ever before.

 **#22 - Jealousy**  
What he would give to be away from Sprx and Nova, watching them together while he and Jinmay were so far apart.

 **#23 - Hands**  
The moment she saw him, her hand touched his, and they knew they were finally home.

 **#24 - Taste**  
Chiro set the holographic ice cream in front of Jinmay, and the look in her eyes told him the flavor was her favorite.

 **#25 - Devotion**  
No matter where they were, or who they were with, he would always try to do something to prove himself to her.

 **#26 - Forever**  
With every waking moment spent together, he always found himself praying that this would last forever.

 **#27 - Blood**  
Her hands carefully bandaged his, knowing that the blood would soon stop flowing.

 **#28 - Sickness**  
Sometimes she was glad that she was a robot – she was always able to help Chiro when he got the flu for the umpteenth time.

 **#29 - Melody**  
Wherever he walked, he hummed the tune that she loved with all her heart.

 **#30 - Star**  
They stood together, staring out into space, counting the stars with wishes of peace.

 **#31 - Home**  
With Shuggazoom City on the horizon, Chiro knew he had finally come home to her.

 **#32 - Confusion**  
She stood in the empty city square, wondering if Chiro had lost track of time again.

 **#33 - Fear**  
Thinking of him, of when he left, always made her heart clench in fear of his safety.

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Chiro jumped at the thunder again; the only thing keeping him from hiding was Jinmay’s arms around him.

 **#35 - Bonds**  
When he thought of her smile, he swore he could feel her love, that the bond between them was that strong to allow such a thing.

 **#36 - Market**  
The stores always opened to him, especially when he was making something for her.

 **#37 - Technology**  
When Chiro finally figured out the equation, they realized just what they had discovered – new technology to let them be even closer.

 **#38 - Gift**  
The little black box meant little to her, until he opened it to show her the ring.

 **#39 - Smile**  
Smiles touched the Monkey Team whenever they found the young couple together.

 **#40 - Innocence**  
Even when asked by someone close, Chiro’s face always had that innocent blush, trying to hide his real feelings, and failing.

 **#41 - Completion**  
When he made his move, that utter bit of completion filled them completely, never letting go.

 **#42 - Clouds**  
They spent their first date finding shapes in the clouds, on the clouds themselves.

 **#43 - Sky**  
Every once in a while, Jinmay would take Chiro high up, as if they could touch the sky itself.

 **#44 - Heaven**  
No matter the situation, together always felt perfect to them.

 **#45 - Hell**  
When she was being controlled, Chiro’s life to a one-way shot, right into his own personal hell.

 **#46 - Sun**  
From dawn ‘til dusk they were together, making sure to spend every moment in the warm sunlight.

 **#47 - Moon**  
Sometimes at night he’d bring her up to the Robot’s shoulder, so that they could watch the moon rise.

 **#48 - Waves**  
On the edge of the bridge he watched the waves, missing her more with each passing second.

 **#49 - Hair**  
Jinmay couldn’t tame his hair, no matter how hard she tried, not that she minded of course.

 **#50 - Supernova**  
When they kissed under the stars, the feeling they felt were incomprehensible, uncontrollable, just like a supernova.


End file.
